Seeing Everything
by RedPenWriter13
Summary: Sammie Blake's life sucks. Between her freaky eyes and weird abilities, everyone seems to avoid her. Plus, she's an orphan. She stumbles across the Cullen home while running from a vampire with less-than-noble intentions. Who knew that she would find family with the monsters? Summary sucks.


**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever let anyone other than myself see, and I have no confidence in my writing, so please be nice if you choose to review. (reviewers get a shout-out!)**

* * *

"Samantha! Dinner!" Ms. Jeffers called, banging on the door to my "isolated" room. Where as the other girls got to share a room, I was by myself for "safety reasons". Apparently, I was "dangerous" and "unstable". I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Coming!" I yelled back, slipping on a pair of flats and marking my spot in my book. As I jogged down the stairs to the poor excuse of a dining hall, I tried to guess if we would be having warm mush or cold mush. What they usually served us was some unidentifiable mystery meat and some rotten vegetables. I've been wondering for a while now who they had to bribe to pass the health inspections. I hurriedly went through the line and sat down at my lonely little table. I swallowed the pathetic excuse for food before it could properly hit my taste buds and then made my way back upstairs. As soon as I closed my door a vision of the present hit, obscuring my view of the dingy bedroom.

* * *

_A large family was seated in a living room, carrying out their various activities. A bronze haired boy was sitting on a couch with his arms wrapped around a pretty brunette, and they were both watching a little girl, about six, sitting at a dining room table finger painting with a large boy who looked to be Native American. A muscled boy with dark, curly hair and another boy with wavy blonde hair were sitting on the floor near a glass wall playing what appeared to be the world's largest and most complicated game of chess. A short, spiky, black haired girl was sitting in front of computer looking at some sort of fashion website. A curvy blonde girl pulled up a chair and sat beside her. They all looked to be around seventeen or eighteen years old. A caramel haired woman, who looked between twenty and thirty, was in the kitchen fixing a massive amount of hamburgers. The little girl stood up with a sheet of painted paper in her messy hands and ran over to the boy and girl on the couch._

_"Mommy, Daddy! Look what I made! Jake didn't even help me with it!" she said__, excited. I was impressed at the picture she showed them. It was better than most kids my age could do. I was a little confused as why a six year old girl called two seventeen-or-something year olds her parents. Maybe they adopted? Just then the front door opened and a blonde man around the caramel haired woman's age walked in. The little girl put her painting down and rushed at the man faster than normal grown-ups can. "Grandpa Carlisle!" she squealed, launching herself into his arms. He laughed as he caught her and spun her around._

_"Hello, Renesmee! Did you and your Aunt Alice have fun shopping today?" he asked her._

_"We did," the spiky haired girl said, turning in her seat. "We hit almost every shop in Seattle." Right as she said this, two other Native American people, a boy and a girl, walked in through the back door._

_"Perfect timing. Seth, Leah, Jacob, dinner's ready," the caramel haired woman called from the kitchen._

_"Awesome! Thanks, Esme!" the boy who had just walked in said, diving for the plate of hamburgers._

* * *

I sat on my bed when the vision ended. What was that about? Was the part of me that allowed me to see these visions mocking my lonely life now, as well? Or were these people somehow tied to my future? That thought triggered another vision, this one of the future.

* * *

_I saw myself, now sixteen-or-so; Renesmee, who looked to be the same age that I was in the vision; Alice; the girl Renesmee called "Mommy"; and the curvy blonde walking around a city at twilight. I could see the Eifel Tower in the distance and all of the shop names were in French._

_"Ugh! As fun as today was, I'm exhausted!" Renesmee said._

_"I have to agree. But first," I said, turning on the curvy blonde, "You still owe Ren and me ice cream."_

_"Yeah! You promised, Aunt Rosie!" Renesmee said, fixing her big, brown eyes on "Rosie's" golden ones and giving her an award-winning pout._

_"I know I did! And you're going to get it!" she said._

_"The ice cream parlor is right around the corner! Come on!" Alice said, skipping ahead of us. Renesmee and I followed, laughing, or hands full of shopping bags._

_"You're never too old for ice cream, apparently," Renesmee's mom said to "Rosie", and they both laughed, walking at a leisurely pace behind us._

_"Of course not! Bella, Rosalie, hurry up!" I called over my shoulder._

* * *

And then I was back in my small bedroom in a Seattle orphanage. So they _were_ in my future. From the vision, I could only assume that they either adopted me or the orphanage kicked me out and I found them. The only thing that confused me was that Renesmee was half my age in the first vision, and then in the future vision we were the same age. Which either meant the she aged fast, or I was immortal. Also, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella looked exactly the same in the future vision as they did in the vision of the present. Which meant that they were either immortal, or had a whole artillery of makeup in their bathrooms. I doubted that, though. They were all insanely beautiful. They had no need for makeup. My clock dinged eight o'clock then, and I decided to go to bed on time rather than stay up and read like I normally did. Like everyone did.

After changing into the standard orphanage pajamas in my (once again) private bathroom, I crawled under the thin and scratchy sheets and fell asleep. My dreams that night were full of the pasts and futures of my future family members. ****

I woke up at three a.m. crying. I had been dreaming of Esme's past. I wanted to run over to their house and hug her. My beloved future mother had been through so much as a human, only to be the sweetest and most caring person in the world as a vampire. I also knew now that I was immortal. I had seen that the trip to Paris was Alice's way of celebrating Renesmee's (or Ren, as I was going to call her) 18th birthday. I had found out that I was about ten years older than Ren, so I would've been twenty-eight, but I looked sixteen. I was going to stop growing at sixteen. Four years. I had four years to pretend I was normal before I would stop growing.

"I'm immortal," I whispered to myself, if only because saying it out loud made it seem real. "That is so cool!" Then I pulled out my laptop from under my bed and turned it on. Opening up a search engine, I spent the entire rest of the night/morning looking up different types of immortals.

At five thirty, I put my laptop away and started getting ready. It was Saturday, and everyone twelve and over was free to leave the grounds for the day, as long as we were back before six o'clock. I pulled on a pair of dark wash jean leggings and white t-shirt with a black lace pattern over a black long sleeve shirt with a hood attached. I shoved my socked feet inside my favorite black chucks and threw my messenger bag over my shoulder. I knew Alice would kill me for my outfit if she were here.

After rushing through a breakfast consisting of old fruit and cold oatmeal, I rushed outside and to the park to enjoy the rare sun that I knew would disappear before noon. I strolled down the paths to the large old oak tree in the middle of the park. Climbing up to my favorite spot, I reclined against the trunk of the tree, one leg brought up to my chest and the other dangling in mid-air. I slung the strap of my bag over the thick but stubby branch near my head that I used as a hook and pulled out my book, _A Wrinkle in Time_. I read until it got too dark to read. Looking at my watch in confusion, I saw that it was nearing seven thirty. I tossed my book in my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder. A climbed down and then took off at a normal human's run. I was so worried about getting back in the orphanage without anyone noticing that I didn't realize that I was lost. I had no idea where I was. I turned around swiftly when my sensitive ears picked up whisper soft footsteps. Right then I was very thankful for my enhanced senses as I peered into a gloomy alleyway. The bright red eyes were the first thing that I saw, and then the rest of the pale body. I remembered one of the conversations Jasper and I were going to have about other kinds of vampires, ones who didn't feed on animals like my future family did. He said that vampires that fed on humans had red eyes.

"Look what we have here!" The smooth voice floated out of the alleyway, where the vampire was still partly concealed in the shadows. "A very pretty meal, aren't you? And those eyes! Violet and silver, so strange. I think I'll have a bit of fun with you before I dine." And with that he stepped all the way out of the alley. I didn't waste my time with screaming, I just took off running faster than I had ever run before. I knew from my dreams last night that my speed rivaled Edward's, and he was the fastest of my future family. I heard the vampire's noise of surprise before he took off after me.

"You're fast, Strange Eyes. But I can hear your heart beating. I know that you are human, and all humans must tire sometime. I can run like this for days, and as soon as you slow down with exhaustion I will have my pretty snack," he shouted from somewhere near a mile and a half behind me. I really didn't like that nickname, even though it was one of the nicer ones that I'd been called. I knew where my future family lived now: some tiny town called Forks. I knew exactly where it was, and I knew that I would be there in about two minutes at the speed I was running.

"Yes, I will tire," I called back, "But I have a family of eight vampires on my side, and my three brothers will not hesitate to kill you if you harm me!"

"Is that so, Strange Eyes? Tell me, where are your brothers?" he asked. Right then he hit the fresh scents of my future family from the hunt they had returned from yesterday. I had purposefully led him across the scents to intimidate him.

"Do you smell those scents? Those belong to my family! They are close enough now that if I scream they will be here in seconds to tear you to pieces!"

"Somehow I don't believe you, little girl. They will not come for you if I kill you," he said. Shoot! He caught my bluff! Just then we came within a mile of the Cullen property and I knew he could smell eight very strong vampire scents, along with Jacob, Seth, and Leah's wolf-y scents. I heard him stop. "Fine. You win this one, Strange Eyes. But if I come across you again, I will have you." And then I heard him race away in the opposite direction. I slowed to a normal human run as the main house came into view. I collapsed onto the front porch, breathing heavily. I had pushed myself beyond my limits, and I was exhausted. I passed out about the same time I saw the front door open in my peripheral vision.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if Sammie acting like she knows everything about people she hasn't met (which she does) is confusing, but hopefully you'll get used to it. ~RPW13**


End file.
